robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Knight
The Golden Knight 'is the fifty-seventh and the twelfth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot An ancient Cybertronian signal sends Bumblebee and chivalry-obsessed Fixit to a remote English island for a routine scouting mission that quickly turns into the duo's very own call to adventure. Synopsis Bumblebee and Strongarm find Grimlock rummaging around the scrapyard, and quickly discover he's built a sculpture of Strongarm. Though she's unimpressed with the result, Grimlock believes she doesn't understand art. An alarm sounds, and Fixit reports he's detected a signal encoded in a way he can't decrypt. He's overjoyed to see it's coming from an island off England, having been enjoying movies about the country that Russell has been watching with him, and requests to come along when Bumblebee opts to go investigate. Fixit borrows Strongarm's Decepticon Hunter as an ersatz sword so he can be a knight. The pair arrive on the island and immediately run into two medieval reenactors. Fixit makes with the role playing and manages to persuade them that Bumblebee is a time-traveling knight in magical armor, though he's upset when the humans think he's merely a squire. He's showing off the Decepticon Hunter's sword mode when a lizard-like Decepticon pops out of hiding. Bumblebee manages to protect the humans from the Decepticon's flame breath. The Decepticon demands to know the size of the Autobot army he believes is incoming, and attempts to threaten the humans, but when Bumblebee shields them, the 'Con leaves. Bumblebee instructs the humans to leave the island in their boat. Fixit's unable to find any information on the 'Con, so Bumblebee tries to call in the rest of the team. Back in the scrapyard, Grimlock is working on another masterpiece when Denny reports that the Strongarm sculpture has been sold. Grimlock is overjoyed and un-invites Strongarm to the museum gallery he believes is his destiny. Unable to reach the others, Bumblebee and Fixit continue searching for the 'Con. Fixit begins singing, as in movies knights are often accompanied by bards. In a hidden control center, Flamesnort makes a report to "command", but laments that he hasn't had a response to his communications for thousands of cycles. He promises to defeat the Autobots himself, and Bumblebee and Fixit later find him having trapped the two humans in a ring of fire. Bumblebee attacks the 'Con and manages to keep him busy by pretending to be wounded while Fixit works on rescuing the humans. Grimlock has started talking about himself in the third person, to Strongarm's dismay. When it looks like he's going to make another sculpture of her, she drives off. Bumblebee bluffs Flamesnort that the Autobot fleet is two days out, so Flamesnort decides that the best course of action is to finish Bumblebee off. During the fight, a piece of key-like tech is knocked off Flamesnort's arm. He reclaims it, and Fixit attempts to challenge him to single combat, only to be knocked aside. The humans manage to escape in their boat, and Bumblebee prevents Flamesnort from finishing off Fixit — only for the 'Con to depart with all haste instead. After musing on how the Decepticon believes ''them to be forces for evil, the two Autobots realize the 'Con is very old, likely dating from before the war, and probably doesn't know the war is over. They head into a cave to find their foe. In the control room, after sending a final message with an apology for his failure, Flamesnort initiates "Plan Omega", inserting the key he has into the console. Within the cave, Bumblebee and Fixit find a huge machine which Bumblebee recognizes as a planet-killing seismic-shock warhead. Unfortunately the huge device activates. The pair run onto the huge ring encircling the device and attempt to find the ignition console so they can remove the key. Fixit starts panicking, but Bumblebee is able to talk him into reasoning out a location. The walkways connected to the ring retract and it starts spinning. Fixit comes up with a solution, getting Bumblebee to transform and drive around the ring before using a ramp to reach the tunnel they need to go down. They reach the control room where Flamesnort again attacks, however Bumblebee proves able to keep the Decepticon busy until Fixit succeeds in locating and extracting the control key from its console. The warhead shuts down, and Flamesnort lies defeated. Back at the scrapyard, Bumblebee replays a visual record of Fixit's heroics and the rest of the team is impressed. Bumblebee knights him. Denny reveals Grimlock's sculpture is acting as a scarecrow. As the others make merry, though, Bumblebee confides to Drift that he is concerned they need to ramp up their efforts to catch the Stunticons. Elsewhere the Stunticons are chasing off a police car through a human town. They jubilantly celebrate, and Heatseeker and Slashmark combine, however Motormaster arrives and declares that he is displeased at their slow progress, promising to show the others how it's done. Featured Characters Autobots * Strongarm * Grimlock * Bumblebee * Fixit * Drift * Sideswipe * Jetstorm * Slipstream Decepticons * Flamesnort * Heatseeker * Wildbreak * Dragstrip * Slashmark * Heatmark * Motormaster Humans * Russell Clay * Reenactors * Denny Clay Quotes "Behold, the knight's mystic sword! Excali... brate!" : —'''Fixit "Did you hear him? He thinks he's a hero and we're the villains." "Each one of us is the hero of our own story, Fixit. No one considers him or herself to be evil. Except maybe Starscream." : —'Fixit' and Bumblebee "For your selfless acts of heroism, I hereby dub thee...Sir Fix of It." :: —'Bumblebee' makes Fixit's megacycle. Trivia * There is no connection at all between the timing of this episode and its general subject and the release of Transformers: The Last Knight. Nope. None whatsoever. * Grimlock is not the first big green bot to take an interest in art. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes